Waiting In The Wings
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Finn knows Rachel will wait for him, forever if she has to. It isn't until a conversation with Puck that he realized maybe he shouldn't be making her wait. Three-shot.
1. Don't Make Her Wait For You

**A/N: **So I started writing this post "Original Song," and before "Rumours" so it's AU after "Original Song" from I what I can tell. Don't ask me how Puck came to be compelled to have the conversation that drives this chapter or how he knows some of the things he says, the beginning of this chapter was the starting idea for this three-shot, which took on a mind of its own when I moved on to the second chapter (driven by a conversation between Finn and Quinn) and then the third (driven by three separate conversations, Kurt and Finn, Quinn and Rachel, and Finn and Rachel). The set up in this chapter is all you need to figure out the gist of the story. Also, a trained eye will pick up a slight reference to a scene in a Veronica Mars episode. Anyway, it might be OOC, but it works for the idea I had. Enjoy. R&R! And If you want vote in my poll about my next multi-chaptered story. Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Waiting In The Wings**

**Chapter One**

**Don't Make Her Wait For You**

Puck caught up with Finn in the hallway on the way to Glee Club rehearsal. Prom was approaching and the Glee Club was gearing up for Nationals—everyone was on high alert, obsessing with one thing or another took up all their free time. So Puck took this rare opportunity, of Finn being sans his increasingly possessive girlfriend, to pull him aside for a chat.

"So we're friends again right?"

"Yeah, we went over this already, Puckerman," Finn replied, taking a step toward the hallway that led to the auditorium. He was leaning in the same direction, waiting for a cue that he could leave.

"Then it's okay for me to call you out when you're being an idiot?" Puck raised an eyebrow and regained Finn's attention. "That's what friends do right? Be upfront and honest about all their shit?"

Finn stopped moving away and narrowed his eyes at Puck, "Cut to the chase, Puck."

"You're being an idiot, Hudson."

"I am," Finn snorted, "Really?"

Puck sighed, "Look, I get it. It's Quinn. I understand the appeal more than anyone, I do. I mean, Quinn fucking Fabray. She's every pubescent boy's wet dream. She's like perfection—"

"_Puck_."

"Sorry, my point is, I understand why you think you want her, but you're being an idiot. You're wrong if you think she has anything to offer you right now."

Finn frowned, "I don't—"

"The only thing on Quinn's mind right now is winning Prom Queen. She's thinking about her reputation. She doesn't have the Cheerios uniform to put her on top anymore. She thinks being with you will be enough to give her clout to campaign for the crown. She's using you."

"You're out of line, man," Finn steps forward threateningly. He scowled and raised a hand to shake a finger in Puck's face.

Puck raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, but continued to talk. "You saw how easily she cheated on Sam with you. And she went back to him just as quickly. The only reason she isn't still with him after the whole Bieber Fever thing is because he left her for Santana. She'll do whatever is necessary to get what she wants."

"If this is some ploy so you can get Quinn back—"

"Not at all, geez, give me some credit," Puck shook his head. "I've mended my ways. Lauren has made me see things clearer than I have before."

"Is that right? And what is it exactly that you see so clearly now?" Finn crossed his arms over his chest to wait for an answer.

"You had Rachel, man," Puck said. "She's not perfect, she's overdramatic, she's more than a little crazy, and she grates on people's nerves; but she loves you. That's more than you can say about Quinn."

"Quinn—"

"And you might think you're recapturing what you should have had with Quinn," Puck continued before Finn could finish his thought. "Maybe you are, but it's not what you really want. You don't love Quinn anymore. You just like that she wants you again—so much that you're letting it make you blind. You're missing what everyone else is seeing."

"And what's that?"

"That you're still in love with Rachel. Wake up, Hudson, everyone can see it."

"I never said I stopped loving Rachel. I just can't be with her. I'm angry and I can't be with someone who—"

"Who what? Betrayed you? Cheated on you? News flash, but Quinn is one of those people," Puck responded. "Did you forget that?"

"Should I remind you of your part in all of this?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Beside the point," Puck replied. "You're pissed at Rachel because she did the same thing as Quinn. You can't forgive her, but you can forgive Quinn? Why? Why does Quinn get a pass while you torment Rachel by making her wait for you to come around? Why Finn? Just tell me why Quinn is so easily forgive for actions that are decidedly worse? Why—"

"Because I don't love her," Finn exclaimed loudly, cutting off Puck's rambling questions. Puck remained quiet for Finn to continue. "You're right, okay? Are you happy now? I don't love Quinn and I can say what happened in the past doesn't matter anymore because it doesn't."

Finn hung his head, looking down at his feet. He shifted the strap of his backpack higher on his shoulder. Puck could tell that his friend was uncomfortable after revealing that particular tidbit. He knew Finn wanted out of the conversation and they were already late for Glee, but Puck needed to drive his point home before Finn closed himself off to the argument.

"Rachel makes mistakes; she's prone to them because she tries too hard. Because, no matter how talented she is, people like Quinn have been telling her she's not good enough for so long and she believes it," Puck started. "You saw how happy she was to find out we all thought she was special. That's how she felt being with you, until she found out about Santana. She lashed out and she did something stupid, but she has regretted it since it happened. Hasn't she suffered enough waiting for your forgiveness?"

Instead of responding to Puck's question, Finn asked, "When did you become such a sap?"

"This isn't about me, Finn," Puck pointed a finger at his friend's chest, "and if you tell anyone I said any of this, I will bring the pain down on you."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Quinn and Rachel, and all that is my problem. Things go wrong when you get involved, so maybe the best thing for you to do is stay out of it."

"I won't say another word about it," Puck said, "except this, I only wanted to bring to your attention what you didn't seem to be seeing yourself. Cause that's what good friends do."

"Let's just get to Glee before you want to start exchanging friendship bracelets," Finn chuckled to himself.

Puck clapped him on the back as they started walking down the hall again, "I'll stop braiding."

When the two of them entered the auditorium, all eyes turned on them. Puck stifled a laugh as Rachel narrowed her eyes at them. He noticed Quinn didn't look too pleased either, most likely for an entirely different reason than Berry. The blonde pulled Finn into the seat next to hers as soon as he was in her reach and started to whisper relentlessly to him. Puck sat down by Lauren and offered a charmingly innocent smile to Mr. Schue's annoyed scowl.

"Nice of you two to join us," Mr. Schue said. "I hope our rehearsals for Nationals aren't interrupting anything important."

"We were just having a friendly chat," Puck replied, "We lost track of time."

"Perhaps, one of you would like to be the first to entertain us with your assignment for today," Mr. Schue gestured toward the stage.

Puck glanced over to see Finn still taking Quinn's berating remarks with downturned eyes. Taking one for the team, Puck shrugged and pushed himself out of his seat.

"Guess the Puckmeister will bite the bullet. Let's get this rehearsal started off right."


	2. Just Because You Know

**A/N: **So a reminder this was all written just after "Original Song." So it's AU for everything that happened in any of the episodes after that. This chapter is driven by the inevitable conversation between Finn and Quinn in the aftermath of what Puck told Finn. I wanted to explore some of the things I thought about Quinn, and the relationship between Finn and Quinn in Season 2. And since, there is no fight between Quinn and Rachel in the bathroom at Prom in this story arc, I wanted someone to tell her what Rachel said, so that gets delegated to Finn. So this is the second of the three chapters and I'm about to type up the final part, so that should be up soon too. Anyway, enjoy, vote in my poll and R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Waiting In The Wings**

**Chapter Two**

**Just Because You Know**

Finn spent the entire Glee Rehearsal thinking about what Puck had said. Even as Quinn was babbling in his ear angrily about one thing or another he had supposedly done wrong, his focus was far away from the annoying buzz her voice had dwindled to. Despite multiple indiscretions in the past, Finn knew that Puck had a fiercely loyal streak in him and though Puck would deny it, the guy cared a lot about the members of New Directions. Still, Puck's sudden protectiveness over Rachel had come out of nowhere and threw Finn off balance. It wasn't that he hadn't seen what Puck had so bluntly placed in front of him; it was that he hadn't brought himself to confront it yet. He didn't have a choice now. He had to face it head on—but he supposed that was exactly Puck's intention.

When Mr. Schuester finally dismissed them from rehearsal, Finn gathered up his things without a word. He felt like his brain was about to shut down after running in circles, around all that had been said, for the whole hour. The best way to get a grip on all his conflicting emotions would include not being in the same room with the people triggering them. He thought if he rushed out, he might be able to escape suspicious and curious eyes, but Quinn remained on his heels all the way out into the parking lot still talking his ear off.

"We had buttons made to help earn us some more votes. It would do us a lot of good if you would pass them out without complaining, because a bad attitude is not something people want in their prom k—"

"I don't want to pass out buttons!" Finn exclaimed turning around to face Quinn. She faltered, taking a step back from him. He knew he should stop there, not say anything more while his emotions were running high, but things kept spilling out. "I don't want my face on posters, or my name on banners. I don't _want_ to be Prom King. I know you think it will make things easier, but all it is doing is making everything more difficult. I can't take it anymore."

Quinn swallowed, "I know we've had a rocky start, and things aren't as good as they can be, but if we do this together, if we win this, it will show that—"

"Show what?" Finn cut her off. "Show that we love each other? Show that we belong together? That we're meant to be? Do you honestly believe any of that?"

"We wouldn't be together right now if I didn't, if _we _didn't. We got a second chance to be what we should have been the first time," Quinn answered. Finn had watched as she composed her expression to a calmed look of reassurance. He had seen her put on that face so many times recently, but this was the first time he saw through the act. "This campaign is good for us, Finn. You're just not looking at it the right way."

"No, Quinn. I think I'm finally seeing it for what it really is," Finn shook his head, "a mistake."

"You want this as much as I do," Quinn narrowed her eyes as she spoke through gritted teeth. She tried, but failed at keeping her voice even. "This is what you want."

"No," Finn said. "I thought it was, but I've only been using this to distract me from what I really want."

"You can't be serious," Quinn put a hand to her temple, "This is about Rachel?"

"I didn't say that," Finn replied.

"You didn't have to," Quinn said. "What did she say to you this time?"

"Nothing," Finn frowned.

Quinn laughed dryly, "Really? Then what made you suddenly come to your senses? Hmm?"

"This isn't about Rachel."

"Of course it is!" Quinn corrected. "It's always about Rachel. Ever since you joined the stupid Glee Club, everything has been about Rachel."

"This 'Stupid Glee Club' is the only group of people who actually cares about us," Finn said. "I don't think it's fair of you to try and take away from that."

"If we win Prom Queen and King that will change. Everyone will like us again. We'll rule this school," Quinn responded firmly. She took a step toward Finn and put her hands on his shoulders, making him look her in the eyes as she finished, "If we win, everything will be better. We'll be better. We can forget everything that happened with Rachel, and Puck and Sam and everything will be as it should be."

Finn reached up and took Quinn's hands. For a moment, her face brightened with a smile but the expression fell when Finn pulled her hands from his shoulders and dropped them back at her sides. He shook his head, "I don't want to forget Rachel."

Quinn threw her head back and sighed, "Just because the girl refuses to give up on you doesn't mean you have to keep holding on to her. You chose me. You've moved on. Let go already."

"I can't let go," Finn said.'

"If you want this," Quinn pointed at his chest and then back at herself, "to work, you have to. Rachel has been delusional, waiting for you to come back to her, but you aren't going to, so you have to make that clear."

"You haven't been listening to me Quinn," Finn breathed. He kept his eyes pointed at the ground. "You think that if you keep talking it will go away, but it's not going to go away this time. You can't talk your way out of this."

"What exactly is this, Finn?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"You're going to do this here?" Quinn asked, her eyes began to water as they darted back and forth assessing who was in the parking lot around them.

"I have to do this now, before I make myself change my mind," Finn said.

"Well, you _should_ change it," Quinn was pressing her lips together in an attempt to hold back tears. "You're making a mistake."

"My mistake was thinking we would work. I thought it was like righting a wrong the universe had committed. Just like you said, it was like getting back what we should have had the first time—but the problem with that is, I've seen what love is supposed to be like, and what we were before is not what I really want anymore. We changed, _I_ changed and that's why this would never work. We can't get back what we had before, because we're not the people we were before," Finn explained, or tried his best to do so.

"God dammit Finn, just be honest," Quinn hissed, even as her tears began to fall. "You're leaving me for Rachel. All that crap about changing and wants and mistakes—it's really just as simple as you wanting her more than me. Be a man and admit it."

"It's not like that," Finn put his hands up. "I'll admit that I'm still in love with Rachel, because I am. But even if I never get back together with Rachel, you and I still won't work. It still has to end between us, because Rachel might be a part of the reason why, but there are a lot of other reasons too that have nothing to do with her at all."

"Don't do this Finn."

"Quinn—"

"You can't break up with _me_. You and me _will_ win Prom Queen and King. We will be back on top and once we are, you can do whatever you want. A few more weeks and then I give you my permission," Quinn's voice was forceful, a contradiction to her tear streaked face. "She'll wait for you forever. You don't need to worry about that."

"I know she'll wait for me," Finn said, "but just because I know she'll wait, doesn't mean I should make her."

"Do this for me, please. Just until after Prom, that's all, I promise. I _need_ to be Prom Queen," Quinn made one last grab for one of Finn's hands, but he pulled out of her reach.

"I can't," Finn shook his head. "It wouldn't be fair to any of us if I did that. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I know it's hard for you to accept that I'm ending this, but you should know Quinn, that I understand why you think you need this. Trust me when I say, you don't need a crown to prove that you're worth something. You're a beautiful girl Quinn, but you're so much more than that."

"If I was worth something more than that to you, you wouldn't be breaking up with me."

"It's not about you being worth something to me, it's about being worth something to yourself," Finn corrected. "You and me, we need and want different things and that's what this all comes down to—it's not a contest."

"It never could be a contest," Quinn murmured. "Rachel would always win."

"Maybe," Finn shrugged, "but not for the reasons you're thinking. That's beside the point though Quinn."

"I know. I get it. We're not the same people we were before, we've changed, we don't match anymore or whatever," Quinn put back on the mask of composure, no longer revealing her emotions. It made Finn wonder if she would ever see herself the way the others saw her. "No matter what the reason, we're over. So just go."

Without the will to argue further, Finn finally walked the rest of the way to his car, leaving Quinn behind. It was hard for him to get into the driver's seat and pull away. He didn't regret his decision, but it had been a quick decision made in the spur of the moment following his Puck induced epiphany. The only consolation was that it was the first time in a long time that he felt like he had made the right decision. Finn didn't think Puck was completely right about Quinn, although his friend had been right about many other things. There was a lot about Quinn that most people didn't see, because Quinn hid those parts of her away. In the end, their relationship was never going to be what either of them wanted it to be, even without Rachel in the picture. In regard to Rachel, he wasn't sure where he stood. He felt like he had finally forgiven her, on one hand, but he wasn't completely convinced he was ready to try things over with her yet. He still needed time to figure himself out—he just hoped they were all right about her waiting for him and that he wouldn't be too late.


	3. She Will

**A/N: **This is the final part of Waiting In The Wings. This part is driven by three separate conversations (though the third section is a very short conversation): first between Finn & Kurt (Kurt would still be at Dalton at this point in the timeframe), second between Quinn and Rachel, and third between Finn and Rachel to pull it all together. I hope you've enjoyed this three shot, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy, vote, R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Waiting In The Wings**

**Chapter Three**

**She Will**

It takes less than twenty-four hours for their breakup to be all over the school. However, the Glee Club was in possession of the knowledge within the hour. Finn hadn't even gotten home before his phone was buzzing with unread text messages. The first was from Puck with a simple "Guess you took what I said to heart." The ones that followed were a message from Rachel that went over three texts, offering him a shoulder to cry on if he needed it. It was long winded, but as he read each word, he could feel her concern in the drawn out phrases. He gave her credit for not making about her at all, only mentioning herself in context with her offer of support, which he knew had to be just a little difficult. He responded with a quick "thanks" and left it at that. He wasn't in a place to talk about it with her quite yet. When Finn finally walked into the house, Kurt was sitting in the kitchen waiting for him.

"I suppose I should offer my condolences," Kurt said nonchalantly, not looking up from the issue of Vogue he was flipping through.

"How do you know already?" Finn frowned. "It hasn't even been an hour."

"Mercedes texted me," Kurt shrugged.

"How did she find out?"

"Tina told her, she heard it from Mike," Kurt explained, "he was there when Lauren told Puck, and she supposedly saw the whole thing go down. You did break up with her in the school parking lot, which is tacky by the way even if the parting was necessary."

"So I should just assume everyone knows already?" Finn asked as he dropped his backpack on the counter.

"If they don't, they will by tomorrow," Kurt said.

"When you said it was necessary…?" Finn trailed off, not sure how to ask the question.

"I mean it was painfully obvious that you're still in love with Rachel and that was always going to be in the way of you and Quinn making a real go of it," Kurt answered. He look up at Finn finally, "You had to break up with her sooner or later."

"Have I really been that obvious?"

"You are more obvious than Sam's dye job, though he continues to deny any help from a bottle," Kurt muttered the second part of the sentence as his train of thought got sidetracked. He visibly returned his attention to Finn, shaking off the out of context diversion from the actual conversation. "Now, are you really torn up about this or can I bypass the whole 'if you need anything just ask' thing and dive into questioning you about what you're going to do about Rachel?"

"Nothing," Finn replied. "I broke up with Quinn like five seconds ago. I'm not rushing into anything with Rachel or with anyone."

"So you didn't do this to get back together with Rachel?"

"No, God, why does everyone just assume that?"

"Because you're transparent," Kurt exclaimed. "You want to be with her, just _be _with her."

"Wouldn't it be 'tacky' if I just jumped into another relationship right after getting out of another?" Finn tossed Kurt's word back at him.

"Maybe, okay, _yes_, but you might have to sacrifice tact if you're actually wanting to get Rachel back," Kurt said.

"Why do you say that?"

"She refuses to believe that you and she are over, so she'll wait for you to come to your senses. _However_, unlike you, she wants more than just you. If you wait too long, she might actually force herself to get over you for the sake of her other dreams," Kurt explained. "As a fellow diva, I can understand her wanting to put things on hold for love, but once she does decide to put 100% of her focus back on her journey to stardom, nothing will stop her—not even you."

"You can have both, you know," Finn replied. "You can have love and still achieve all your dreams."

"I _do_ know that," Kurt nodded, "but until you show her that she can both with you, Rachel won't."

"I don't think I'm ready to do that yet," Finn sighed, "I love her, I've pretty much forgiven her, but…I don't know."

"Hey, you have to figure it out on your own terms," Kurt said. "I could give you a facial to help you relax."

"I'm good," Finn waved him off.

"The offer stands," Kurt returned his attention to his magazine.

Finn picked up his backpack and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he started to leave the room, "Thanks." 

Kurt looked up at him, "What are brothers for?"

O-O-O

It had been a couple weeks since the breakup between Finn and Quinn. The two had not talked again since, and only remained in each other's presence for longer than three seconds in Glee Club. Finn also hadn't done anything to indicate anything was happening between Rachel and him. They were spending more time together because they were co captains and were trying to be fully prepared for Nationals, but it never went beyond strictly professional. Rachel's hopes had raised when Noah had informed her that the Finn-Quinn relationship was indeed finished for good, but when her first attempt at reestablishing a real connection with Finn had been with only a simple thank you, she made herself back off for the time being—not that she wouldn't jump at the chance if Finn showed any hint that his intention was to try again with her. In the mean time, Rachel was throwing herself into getting ready for Nationals—that meant rehearsing in every spare minute and writing as much as she could in case Mr. Schue decided they should do original songs again. That was how she found herself alone in the auditorium, playing disconnected melodies on the piano as she tried to pull the song she was working on together. After finding the perfect notes to tie her first verse and chorus together, her hands abandoned the keys to write it into her sheet music. Focused on her work, she didn't notice the figure cross the stage over to her.

"Let me guess, it's an emotional ode to your favorite scrunchie," the voice echoed through the quiet of the auditorium, startling Rachel.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel said, composing herself enough to steadily meet Quinn's eyes over the piano. This scene felt familiar, but everything was different.

"Or is it another love song for _my_ boyfriend," Quinn continued, sliding her hand along the piano as she approached further.

"_Ex_ boyfriend," Rachel corrected.

"Of course, _ex_ boyfriend, I haven't gotten used to that yet. It's such a _recent_ development," Quinn replied. "So, Prom's coming up, has anyone asked you?"

"Not yet," Rachel answered, "but there's still time."

"Not much," Quinn's face twisted in false concern. "You mean Finn hasn't asked you then? I thought for sure he would have, since he's back on the market."

"Why are you doing this Quinn?"

"Because everyone seems to think that Finn broke up with me to be with you, but it's been two weeks and will you look at that? You _aren't_ back together. I think someone has some explaining to do," Quinn raised her hands in question. "Tell me Rachel. If Finn is so in love with you, why is he making you wait so long?"

"I know what you're trying to do," Rachel said. "You think if you make me feel bad, it will make you feel better, but it's not going to work. I'm sorry Finn broke up with you, I'm sorry if he hurt you, but trying to run my self-esteem into the ground is not the solution. It's not going to bring Finn back to you."

"You're not sorry," Quinn hissed. "The day he broke up with me was probably the best day of your life."

"That's not true, Quinn," Rachel shook her head. "I'm not heartless. I've tried to be your friend because I care about everyone in Glee Club. I would never wish for you to hurt so I could be happy."

"No, that's just an added bonus," Quinn smiled condescendingly. "The one thing that I've reveled in, since he ended things, is watching each second pass by that he doesn't use to get you back, because I know that each of those seconds takes away a little of your hope."

"That's where you're wrong Quinn, I'll never lose hope. I truly believe Finn and I are meant to be, maybe I'm wrong, but I'll wait forever to find out if I'm right," Rachel said, her voice was strong and measured. "Finn can take all the time he needs to forgive me, to figure out his feelings, to make his decisions, because I'm not going anywhere."

"How do you let him torture you like this?" Quinn asked. "I would never have waited this long. I would have moved on just to spite him."

"That's where we're different Quinn," Rachel stood up from the piano and gathered up her sheet music before she made to leave the auditorium, "I actually love him."

O-O-O

Prom came without much change. Finn and Rachel both went stag and, as such, took up the stage more often to give their fellow Glee Clubbers, that were coupled off, more of a chance to enjoy the festivities. By the end of the night, everyone had enjoyed themselves immensely. Brittany was still yelling about how it was the "Best Prom Ever" as she was wheeled away to the parking lot on Artie's lap. Finn fell into step beside Rachel as they all filed out of the gym to find their rides or wait for one. Making a quick decision, Finn gently held Rachel's arm down as she pulled out her phone to call her Dads to pick her up. She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Let me give you a ride home," Finn said.

Rachel hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded her consent and followed him to his car. Finn held open the passenger side door for her and waited for her to get all the layers of her dress securely in the car before he closed it behind her. He took a moment to take a deep before he got into the driver's seat. Once in the car, he put the key in the ignition but didn't start the engine. Instead, he sat frozen with his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Finn, I'm pretty sure you have to start the car to be able to go anywhere," Rachel said after a few minutes of sitting quietly beside him, "but you're the one with a mechanic for a stepdad, so I suppose I shouldn't argue with your methods."

"I love you," Finn replied suddenly, looking over at her.

Rachel swallowed hard and put a hand to her mouth to hide the smile that appeared. She faced forward again, turning her eyes to her lap, "Okay."

"Okay?" Finn raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head, trying to meet her eyes.

"Okay," Rachel repeated, looking up to meet his gaze finally. The look in her eyes made Finn smile a small crooked grin.

"Okay," Finn breathed softly as he turned the key and started the car.

The drive to Rachel's house was quiet but peaceful. Finn parked his car on the street in front of her house. He shut off the ignition and they sat there for a few minutes. Then he shifted in his east so he was facing Rachel. She followed suit, as well as her dress would allow her.

"We should talk about this," Finn said.

Rachel nodded and said softly, "Go on, then, talk."

"It took a lot for me to say that to you. It was hard for me to get to a place where I was sure we could do this again. I didn't want to rush things, and jump into it too fast, only to have it fall apart again," Finn explained.

"I understand," Rachel responded. She reached for Finn's hand and laced her fingers through his. "I love you too by the way."

"I know," Finn smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Never, I would wait forever for you Finn Hudson," Rachel said. "I'm not going to lie, though, there were moments when I was afraid that I was waiting for something that wasn't going to happen, but I'm not the kind of person to ever lose hope."

"I love that about you," Finn's smile widened.

Rachel smiled back at him as he raised her hand to his lips. With her free hand, she covered her face as she blushed. After another quiet moment, Finn released her hand so he could get out and open her door for her. Once they were both out of the car, he took her hand again as he walked her up to her front door. He stood in front of her on her porch, looking down into her eyes. In that moment, he realized she hadn't been the only one waiting. He realized that even when he had been with Quinn, he had been waiting for the moment he would get to do again what he did next. Finn pulled Rachel into his arms and captured her lips with his. It was a moment they both believed was worth the wait.


End file.
